In the construction industry, various work vehicles are operated to perform various tasks at a work site. For example, an articulated dump truck may be utilized to haul loads of material over rough terrain. Given the nature of the work site, many work vehicles, including the articulated dump truck, do not utilize a key based ignition system.
In certain examples, the work vehicle may be operated or started upon entry into a cab of the work vehicle. By enabling the operation or starting of the work vehicle upon entry into the cab, the work vehicle may be vulnerable to unauthorized use. Moreover, in certain instances it may be desirable to track the use of the work vehicle by a particular operator such that operator specific usage data may be gathered.